


Having an Impact

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Warlock gets a new nanny and isn't sure how to feel about her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Having an Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda all over the place so I'm sorry. I have no excuse for it and I don't even remember writing half of it.  
> Usually, I hate posting two fics in one day, but I did have to make an exception for today.

“Warlock, would you come here for a moment?” Mrs. Dowling called once Miss Ashtoreth had arrived. She wanted Warlock to get to know his new nanny before she started leaving him with her. He had gotten to be too big and rowdy to be able to go with them everywhere they needed to go. 

Warlock rushed down the stairs. He always loved spending time with his mother. But there was a strange woman standing with his mother.

“Warlock, this is someone I would like you to meet. This is Miss Ashtoreth. She is going to be your nanny.” 

“Nanny?” Warlock questioned. He’d heard of nannies before, but those were for kids whose parents didn’t seem to want them anymore. His parents loved him! They took him everywhere. Miss Ashtoreth had squatted down to his level. 

“Hello dear,” Miss Ashtoreth said. Warlock looked up to his mother for support or explanation. She only urged him to hug Miss Ashtoreth, which he had no interest in doing. He wasn’t going to allow himself to welcome the woman who was taking his parents away from him. This seemed highly unfair. He didn’t need a nanny. He was just fine going with his parents everywhere. 

“Warlock,” Mrs. Dowling said once she realized that he wasn’t going to hug Miss Ashtoreth, “Why don’t you show Miss Ashtoreth your room? I hear she’s  _ very  _ interested in dinosaurs.” Warlock stared at the woman. She really didn’t seem like the type to be that interested in dinosaurs. 

Miss Ashtoreth, however, surprised him. She knew lots of things about dinosaurs. She even knew some stuff that his parents didn’t. She was going to be worth keeping around, he just knew it. 

***

“Brother Francis!” Warlock yelled as he ran into the garden. Brother Francis looked up.

“Ah! Young master Warlock,” Brother Francis said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Nanny told me to give you this!” Warlock handed Brother Francis a piece of paper.

“Oh?” Brother Francis took the piece of paper and unfolded it. 

“What is it?” Warlock asked. Brother Francis shook his head. 

“Nothing for you to worry your little head about,” Brother Francis said. “Now run along. Tell Miss Ashtoreth thank you.” Warlock smiled and ran off. He loved doing things for Nanny and Brother Francis. It made him feel sort of important in a way that he’d never felt before. When he was with his parents, they insisted that he stay quiet. They wouldn’t let him in the conversation in the slightest. He felt like he was only there for the cameras. With Nanny, he felt like he was his own person. 

Being his own person was a nice feeling. One that he was still getting used to. Nanny made it easy. She gave him options and let him help her with the chores. She gave him small jobs of his own to do, like delivering notes to Brother Francis.

***

“He’s too normal,” Crowley said for the fifth time.

“That must be it’s working then, right?” Aziraphale asked. He was beginning to question the whole ordeal himself. “I mean, since he isn’t a little humanoid demon, it means it’s working.” Aziraphale wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he’d agreed to raise the Antichrist, but it certainly had not been Warlock. Warlock was too much of a sweetheart, it seemed. 

“That’s the problem,” Crowley said. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about how he’s supposed to be.” He paced back and forth across the room. 

“I’m sure that it’s fine,” Aziraphale said.

“I have to get him to do something truly evil,” Crowley said. “Something only someone with demon’s blood is capable of.” As much as Aziraphale hated it, he knew Crowley was right. That was the only way they would be able to tell for sure that nothing had gone wrong during the switch. Crowley’d always had confidence because as far as he was aware, there had only been one birth that night. Now he wasn’t so sure.

***

“Nanny, I’ve done something terrible!” Warlock said. He shook his head. He seemed on the edge of tears. Remorse. That wasn’t a good sign, but Crowley chalked it up to Aziraphale’s influence.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Nanny asked. Warlock wrapped his arms around himself. Warlock murmured something that Nanny didn’t quite catch. “Speak up,” She said. “I can’t hear you when you mumble.” 

“I killed a cat!” Warlock said. 

“How?” Warlock bit his lip. “Warlock, how did you kill the cat,” Nanny said more sternly. His face turned red. “Answer me, boy.” Warlock took a deep breath.

“I hit it with the Bentley.” Nanny shoved past Warlock. There was just one thing she loved more than Brother Francis and Warlock. Her Bentley. She checked over the car for damage and sighed with relief when she found none. She then turned to Warlock. 

“What have I told you about touching that car?” 

“Not to.” 

“So why would you not only touch it but get into it and drive it?” Warlock didn’t respond. “Warlock!” Warlock shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said as the tears rolled down his face. This was an honest answer. He didn’t feel as if he had control once he’d touched the Bentley. He lost himself even more once he crawled into it and started to drive it. He was only able to put himself out of the trance-like state once the cat was dead. 

Nanny knew this was an honest answer. She also saw how much Warlock was hurting about the whole thing. It was a very un-demonlike response to a wrongdoing. She still wasn’t sure about if this was really the Antichrist. It had to be. There was no room for mistake. Still, the doubt lingered. 

“Why don’t you to go out to the garden with Brother Francis while I get this cleaned up,” Nanny said. Warlock nodded and ran off to the back where Brother Francis was currently working on overwatering the roses.

***

“He felt guilt,” Crowley said. “Demons don’t  _ know  _ guilt.” 

“You do,” Aziraphale pointed out. It was true. There was a reason that Earth wasn’t more miserable, and it had to do with one demon’s pesky emotions. “You did say this whole situation was about his upbringing, not his blood. He’s being raised by an angel and a demon. Surely he would have developed the ability to feel guilt.” Crowley nodded, though he was unconvinced. “Did you take care of the cat?” Crowley nodded. 

“There’s not one scratch on her, as if nothing ever happened.” The idea of the cat staying dead had been bothering him. “What do we do then? We’re only a few months away, we’ve done everything we can.” 

“I don’t know,” Aziraphale admitted. 

“All we can do is wait.”

He hated feeling like there was nothing he could do. They’d done their best. They’d raised the human incarnation of Hell. All they could do was wait and see if their efforts had even meant anything. 

***

A few months after Armegedidn’t, Crowley and Aziraphale left the Dowling household. Warlock had come to a point where his parents seemed him old enough to go along with them again. The gardener had been fired once all the plants started dying. The pair took a long time in figuring what their next step would be. They’d spent so long working for the Dowlings that having the freedom of choice was daunting. 

Aziraphale went back to the bookshop to a bit but soon found that it was unrewarding. Even though Warlock had turned out to be the wrong child, there had been something about raising him that made Aziraphale feel more fulfilled than he ever had before in all of his life.

Crowley knew even less of what to do without Warlock. Being his nanny was the first and only human job that Crowley’d ever had. He knew that he wanted a job. That much he couldn’t deny. He didn’t know what he wanted. Oh to be human! The burden of choice was a large one for such small lines. 

Eventually, Crowley moved into the bookshop with Aziraphale, even though Aziraphale had shut the shop itself down. Both of them felt like something was missing. There was a sort of importance missing from their lives. A hole that had never in 6,000 years been there before. 

Crowley eventually started feeling like he wanted to get back into the nannying business. While he’d been Warlock’s nanny, he’d made a real difference in the world, even if it was only  _ Warlock’s  _ world. That led him to have the idea that maybe he didn’t want to  _ only _ be a nanny. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be a parent as well.

The second he voiced his opinion to Aziraphale, Aziraphale admitted that he, too, wanted to be a parent. They didn’t know the logistics of what it would take for  _ them _ to become parents, but they wanted to prepare for it anyway. They packed themselves up and moved to Tadfield. 

They settled in, quite happy with themselves and the life they were starting to build. They became quite neighborly, especially with the Youngs and the Pulcifers. They quite enjoyed having their lives not mean quite as much on the global scale. 

They’d almost given up on ever having a child of their own until Aziraphale’s prayers had been answered. God herself showed up at their front door to congratulate them when Aziraphale came up pregnant. 

And so their newest adventure would begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
